PotO and Me Insanity Abounds
by PhantomessRose
Summary: Just a collection of basic randomness (funny, though)...Please R&R! I would greatly appriceate it. Hope y'all like it! (I will write more chapters as time goes on) UPDATE: Chapter. 7 complete. Chapter 8 soon to come!
1. In the Beginning, Not Too Long Ago

Elizabeth: *sitting on her couch in the den, playing with a lamp* Clap on... Clap off... Clap on! Clap off! The Clapper™! *Pause* Man, I hate that commercial! *A 'ping' noise sounds* Lightbulb! *Waits* ...hm...wait a second...there's something burning! ...Brownies! *Runs off into the kitchen and comes back a few minutes later, munching on a brownie the size of the plate that it's on* I'm bored... *Turns on her stereo, inserts her "Phantom of the Opera" CD, and turns the volume up really loud* Ah...better...*Sits there humming to the music for a few minutes* Something's not right here...I know!! *Claps her hands once and snaps her fingers. Suddenly, characters from PotO (Erik, Christine, Raoul, Meg, and Nadir) appear out of thin air*  
  
Christine: *Blink* Where are we?  
  
Meg: Who are you?  
  
Elizabeth: *Grinning; in between munching on her brownie* My name is Elizabeth, and you're in my house, which is in Texas, in the United States of America in the year 2004, in the 21st century.  
  
Christine: ...Oh...  
  
Meg: I wanna go back home!  
  
Nadir: Yes, please send us home.  
  
Elizabeth: Hm...ah-nope...sorry...don't think I can do that...  
  
Nadir: And, would you please be so kind, Mademoiselle, as to tell us why not??  
  
Elizabeth: I-ah...don't exactly know how...It looks like you're stuck here...  
  
Nadir: Ugh...  
  
*A thud, thud, thud sound is heard from a corner of the room*  
  
Elizabeth: Hm...what's that noise?  
  
Meg: Oh, don't mind him. That's just Erik banging his head against the wall at the thought of being stuck here with Raoul.  
  
Elizabeth: Ah... *Walks over to a chair which happens to be situated close to where Erik is, and sits in it, staring at Erik*  
  
(*Twenty minutes later... the previously mentioned characters have (Except Erik and Nadir) pretty much resigned themselves to being stuck in the year 2004, and are looking around her house, wondering what some of the strange objects are*)  
  
Christine: *Picks up the remote and begins turning it over in her hands, in hopes that this would give her some clue as to what it might be* Hm... *Points it at the T.V., presses the 'power button, and watches, shocked, as the television comes on* Wow... *Sits in front of the T.V., pressing different buttons on the remote, changing channels, watching the colors flash before her eyes*  
  
Erik: *Is trying to pry his arm free from Elizabeth's grip, yet trying to regain some of his composure, which he fails to do* Mademoiselle...would...you please be...so kind...as to ...relinquish your hold on my arm?  
  
Elizabeth: *Is enjoying this immensely* Not on your life! *Tries to keep her hold on Erik*  
  
Erik: *Pulls out his Punjab lasso* Don't make me use this...  
  
Elizabeth: Eep! *Loosens her grip, but still manages to stay within touching distance of him*  
  
Raoul: *Is sitting in a corner, staring happily at the wall...which is blank* Hee-hee! I like this!! Very entertaining!  
  
Nadir: Monsieur le Vicomte, that is a blank wall...  
  
Raoul: Yes? What's your point? *Thinks...barely* Hey! You want to take my entertainment away form me! No! Back you twisted little man!  
  
Nadir: Little!? Listen you. I-  
  
Raoul: *Ignores him, and begins to hum the Jeopardy theme song* Doo dee doo doo doo dee doo....  
  
Nadir: *Scootches away from him*  
  
Meg: *Is in the kitchen, rooting around, looking at all of the appliances. She sees the blender. Curious, she turns it on, and quickly jumps back as it spews milk and chocolate everywhere* Eeekk!! Strange liquid-spitting object!! *Runs out of the kitchen, bumping into Elizabeth (who had finally gathered enough wits to pull herself away from Erik) along the way*  
  
Elizabeth: *Rolls her eyes as she walks into the kitchen, turning the blender off and cleaning up the mess that came with it*  
  
Meg: *Poking her head back in* I'm sorry...  
  
Elizabeth: It's okay. *Looks at the rag she used to clean the mess up with, and drops it into the sink, before walking back into the den* Okay...*lightbulb 'pinging' sound* Idea!! *Gets evil little smirk on her face* *sing-songy* Oh, monsieurs and mademoiselles, would you all be so kind as to come here for a moment? ... 


	2. Of Car Rides, and Other Things

(*Everyone is seated in different spots around the room, looking a little nervous as Elizabeth grins in her slightly psychotic way*)  
  
Elizabeth: Okay...during short time ya'll have been here, I've planned us a little trip!  
  
Everyone: *Blink confusedly/dazedly/stupidly/irritatedly*  
  
Elizabeth: *Pretends not to notice* Anyway...*Glances warily at Raoul who is humming "The Song that Never Ends"* We are going to go to New York City!! ^_^  
  
Everyone: *Looks at her confusedly*  
  
Elizabeth: -_-; Oh, right... I keep forgetting that you're all from 1880- something...okay, well, New York City is a really large city with taxicabs, cars, and lots of people! And we're going to fly there...using an airplane!  
  
Erik: Ah, mademoiselle, what is this...airplane...you speak of?  
  
Elizabeth: Oh, it's a big- well, it's sort of like a large, metal bird that people can fit into and it flies basically anywhere.  
  
Erik: *Taking all of this in carefully*...and the...car...?  
  
Elizabeth: It's a metal carriage, powered by a motor.  
  
Erik: Ah, I see.  
  
Christine: So...when do we leave on this...trip?  
  
Elizabeth: Oh, in about ten minutes, we'll be going to the Dallas/Fort Worth Airport. It's about a 30-minute drive away from here.  
  
Meg: Oh...*Blinks, attempting to comprehend all of what is being said*  
  
(*Ten minutes later... all are outside in the front yard, putting bags into Elizabeth's father's car*)  
  
Elizabeth: *Climbing in the driver's seat* C'mon people! Let's get a move- on!  
  
Nadir: *Climbing into the back passenger seat* Are you positive this contraption is safe?  
  
Elizabeth: Oh, yes. Quite safe. Just remember to buckle your seat belt! *Snaps hers into place as Meg and Christine pile in the very back*  
  
Erik: *Gets into the passenger's seat* Mademoiselle Elizabeth, do you know how to properly handle this...*Remembering the word she told him earlier* vehicle...?  
  
Elizabeth: Aw, sure! *Mumbled*...granted the only thing I've ever driven is a golf cart, and even then I crashed it into a tree...once... *Louder* It's easy!  
  
Erik: -_-...*Looks at her like, "Sure you do..."*  
  
Elizabeth: *Looks in the back* Hm...everyone here, l- hey! Where's the fop??  
  
Meg: Who?  
  
Elizabeth: Raoul....  
  
Meg: Oh! ^_^  
  
(*Raoul comes out behind a tree, bound, gagged and with duct tape over his mouth*)  
  
Erik: *Smirks to himself*  
  
Elizabeth: *Sees this* Ah, well...just put him on the roof.  
  
(*Ten minutes into the car-trip to the airport; Raoul is now on top of the car, tied down so he won't get away or fall off; Erik has since taken control of driving after Elizabeth nearly killed them all while driving down a street, swerving to avoid hitting a squirrel and ramming the car into a tree; Nadir is staring out of his window, contemplating why he was brought here, and reading a strange (to him) book entitled, "Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" (which he found lying near the front door of Elizabeth's house), and Christine and Meg are asleep; Christine drooling on Meg's shoulder*)  
  
Elizabeth: *Whining* But I wanted to drive!  
  
Erik: No! Not after you practically killed us running into that tree!  
  
Elizabeth: I didn't want to kill the squirrel!  
  
Erik: Better the squirrel than us...  
  
Elizabeth: *Turns the radio to a classical music station*  
  
Meg: *Waking up* *Yawn* Perhaps we should let Raoul in...  
  
Erik: What? Let that insolent fop into my- *Noting death glare from Elizabeth* I mean her car?  
  
Elizabeth: *Rolls eyes after checking her watch* At this rate, we'll never make it in time! *Sighs* Alright...stop the car, let the fop in...  
  
Erik: *Slams on the break, turning to face her, yellow eyes beginning to twitch* What?!  
  
Elizabeth: It'll speed us up. Believe me.  
  
Erik: *Sighs, grumbling as he gets out of the car and unties Raoul from the top of the car and throws him into the very back seat, hopping back into the car and starting back in the direction that Elizabeth had told him*  
  
(*The radio suddenly switches to Brittany Spears songs. "Hit Me Baby, One More Time" is currently blasting through the speakers*)  
  
Elizabeth: Oh, dear lord...*Hits her head against her hand*  
  
(*Twenty-five minutes later the group finally reaches the Airport, parks, gets their bags checked, and goes inside to wait for their departure time*)  
  
Meg: *sitting down in a "Friday's", drinking a chocolate milkshake* Oh the horror...  
  
Nadir: *Drinking Sprite; twitches* Gah...Twenty-five minutes of listening to Brittany Spears...  
  
Elizabeth: My ears...my ears are ringing! Horrible noise... *Chug-a-lug's her glass of milk*  
  
Erik: *Sipping iced tea* And, what made it worse? Raoul dancing to "Oops! I did it Again!" I never thought I would see anything scarier...but now I have...*His eyes twitch*  
  
Christine: *Eating a French fry* Hm...why do they call these thinly sliced strips of potato, 'French fries'? I've never seen them around back in Paris...  
  
Elizabeth: I dunno... some American thought up the name.  
  
Christine: Oh...  
  
Raoul: *Has just drunk four cups of caffeinated coffee he got at "Starbucks"* *Rather loudly* Hehehe! That was fun! Car trips are fun! Wheeeeee!!  
  
Elizabeth: Shut up!  
  
Raoul: Why?  
  
Elizabeth: Because I said so...  
  
Raoul: Why?  
  
Elizabeth: Because you're annoying...  
  
Raoul: Why?  
  
Elizabeth: *Twitching* Because, if you don't I'll get Erik to Punjab you...  
  
Raoul: Oh, not that! ...Last time, I nearly got Punjabbed for taking a bubble bath in his lake, and using his cloak to dry off! ...Never occurred to me to take his cloak off of him before drying, though...  
  
Elizabeth: *Scoots away from him*  
  
Raoul: *Giggles like a six-year old girl*  
  
Waiter: *Walking over to them* Will there be anything else?  
  
Everyone: *Shake their heads and chorus 'No.' 'No thank you.' 'Not today'*  
  
Waiter: *As they stand up to leave* Okay. Have a pleasant day! *looks as Erik passes him* Hey, what's with the mask?  
  
Erik: *Pauses mid-step and whirls around on his heel to face him* What?  
  
Waiter: Why the mask? It looks retarded. *Taps it* Feels like plastic, too.  
  
Erik: *Seethes* No. One. Touches. My. Mask.  
  
Raoul: Uh-oh! Erik's maaaaddd...  
  
Elizabeth: *Rolls eyes, sarcastically* Oh, really? Nice.  
  
Raoul: Yes, he's really angry!  
  
Elizabeth: No shit, Sherlock...Surely you would've guessed that...  
  
Raoul: Shirley? I'm not Shirley! I'm Raoul!  
  
Meg: *Stepping on Raoul's foot* Come on!  
  
Raoul: Owwwieee!! My little footie!! It's hurteded!  
  
Elizabeth: *Dragging him out of the restaurant* Oh, get over it, ya baby!  
  
Erik: *Glaring at the waiter; through gritted teeth* You. Will. Now. DIE!!  
  
Waiter: *Gulps*  
  
(*Erik then proceeds to beat the Waiter senseless for five minutes*)  
  
(*After the fight; as they are walking towards the boarding area*)  
  
Christine: Wow...  
  
Meg: I've never seen a man run around with a table leg replacing his real one!  
  
Elizabeth: I've never seen anyone get so bloodied up before...He could hardly breathe! *Face darkens; smirks; her voice deepens and changes to that of an otherworldly tone*...I liked it...it was morbid...Hehehehehe... *Chuckles demonically*  
  
Christine and Meg: *Blink and scoot away from her until she returns to normal* Creepy...  
  
(*At the boarding gate*)  
  
Voice over the intercom: Flight 6667432 soon departing. All passengers to Gate A-6 please.  
  
Elizabeth: *Dragging her bags behind her* That's our flight! C'mon, people, hurry up!  
  
Raoul: *Singing* Miss Suzie had a tugboat- the tugboat had a bell! Miss Suzie went to heaven, the tugboat went to-  
  
Nadir: Shut. Up! For the love of God shut up!  
  
Erik: I fear for what small amount of my sanity is left and that of others... 


	3. What Happened on the Plane

Hey, all! So, how do ya like the story so far? Funny? Stupid? Thinking-I- Need-Psychological-Help? Hehehehehe... Okay, obligatory stuff. Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of PotO or any other shows or songs mentioned (No, not even Erik...or Christine... or Meg...*sniff* or even the "Miss Suzie Had A Tugboat" song), nor am I making any money off of this...I am just a girl trying to write phics... Do not sue me, for all I have is a PotO CD (Yay, Erik!), DotV CD (Yay, Herbert and Count Giovanni von Krolock!!), and a bag of chocolate-covered-coffee-beans. So, review, peoples! I would really like it! Yes, this is an ongoing phic, with more characters, from a few other shows (brief appearances-possibly...) in upcoming chapters. Review, and ya get a virtual head-sized brownie!! *Huggles Herbert von Krolock and Erik plushies* ^_^ ~PhantomessRose1881  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Nadir: *Dragging his bag to the gate* So just what do we do on the flight?  
  
Elizabeth: Oh, just sit there, read magazines, listen to CDs, other stuff like that. It's really fun!!  
  
Nadir: Sorry I asked...  
  
(*They reach Gate A-6, just as Coach is boarding, where they step in line and get their tickets and seats without much problem (save Raoul dancing around to Miss Suzie Had A Tugboat, where Erik nearly Punjabbed him, but he ran onto the boarding lane at the last moment)*)  
  
Erik: *Getting onto plane after Elizabeth; tucking Punjab lasso in the folds of his cloak* I swear, that fop will be the death of me...  
  
Meg: *Freaking* Wow...Big...metal...object...*twitch* *Sits in her seat* Does it spit liquids?  
  
Christine: Hm??  
  
Meg: Liquid spitting metal objects!!  
  
Christine: O-kay...*Fastens her seat-belt and wonders if Meg should see a Psychologist*  
  
Raoul: *Still singing Miss Suzie* -Bees are in the park- Boys and girls are kissing-  
  
Erik: Shut. Up. Fop. *Forces him into his seat, tying him up with more rope before slumping into his own seat*  
  
Raoul: *Sees that he's sitting right next to Erik* HIYA BUDDYY!!!!! WE'RE GONNA SIT TOGETHER THE ENTIRE TRIP!!!  
  
Erik: *Eyes widen in realization* Oh...dear...lord... *Looks over to Raoul, who is chewing bubble gum* *is actually reduced to a bout of whimpering for a moment, before putting duct tape over Raoul mouth, smiling, satisfied with his accomplishment*  
  
Pilot: *Over intercom* Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoy flying with us today non-stop from Dallas to New York. This flight is scheduled to land at LaGuardia Airport in two-and-a-half hours. We are flying at an altitude of 1,000 feet. We will now be taking off, so please fasten your seatbelts if you have not done so, already. Thank you, and have a pleasant flight.  
  
*Intercom shuts off, just as the song "If You're Happy and You Know It" begins to blare from the cockpit, saving the pilot and co-pilot from embearrassment*  
  
Elizabeth: Odd...*Twitch*  
  
Nadir: *Rolling his eyes* I can't believe I got stuck with the adolescent...  
  
Elizabeth: *Staring out the window* I can't say that I'm necessarily pleased to be sitting next to you either, Daroga... I'd much rather be sitting next to Erik...  
  
Nadir: I'm sure you would... *Plane takes off. He lurches forward in his seat* What in the-  
  
Elizabeth: *Squeals* Yaaayy!!! It's taking off!! Wheee!!!  
  
Nadir: *Shudders, and tries to scoot away from her*  
  
Elizabeth: *Giggles psychotically*  
  
Meg: *Screeches when the plane takes off, then quiets down, barely, once in the air; paranoid* What the- We're going to crash...we're gonna die...I'm too young and pretty, and perfect to die, I-  
  
Christine: Meg.  
  
Meg: Yes?  
  
Christine: Be quiet. *Munches on a bag of Cheetos that Elizabeth snuck on and gave to her* Mmmm...Cheeeetttoooosssss....  
  
Raoul: *Humming 'Lady Marmalade'*  
  
Erik: Oh God...*looks at him warily, raising an eyebrow* Why me? Why...  
  
(*Later*)  
  
Elizabeth: *Chewing on ice after having downed a Coke* Yummy...icy goodness...  
  
Nadir: *Shakes his head* You're odd...you know that, right?  
  
Elizabeth: *Nods head really really fast*  
  
Christine: *Fiddling with the buttons on her seat* Hm... *Sees the buttons overhead, presses the one with the lightbulb on it, causing the light to come on over her seat* Ooohhh.... *Entertains herself by pressing the button over and over again, watching the light go on and off*  
  
Raoul: *Wrestling with a bag of pretzels*  
  
Erik: *Rolls his eyes* Give them here...  
  
Raoul: *Hands over pretzel bag*  
  
Erik: *Tries to open pretzels, but fails* Evil...that's what this thing is...  
  
(*Five minutes later*)  
  
Erik: *Tries again to open bag* Can't...open...pretzels...must...open...Gah...what kind of sick, twisted person would make something like this?  
  
Nadir: *Walking past, on the way back to his seat* Probably someone like you.  
  
Erik: Well, yes but-  
  
Nadir: *Takes the bag, opens it easily, then hands it back to him, walking back to his seat*  
  
Erik: *Staring at the bag, twitching spasmodically* ...Evil...  
  
Raoul: *Takes the bag and eats the pretzels*  
  
Erik: *Mumbles* I hate you...  
  
Raoul: *Eats pretzels, oblivious*  
  
(*One hour and fifty-five minutes later...*)  
  
Pilot: Attention passengers- We are about to land at LaGuardia Airport, so would everyone please remain seated and buckle your seatbelts? Thank you.  
  
Elizabeth: *Pops a piece of bubble gum into her mouth and starts chewing as soon as the plane starts to descend*  
  
Meg: *Eyes go wide and she clings to Christine as they hit ground* We-are- gonna-die!!  
  
Raoul: *Looks out the window and sees everything rushing by* Wheee!!!  
  
Nadir: *Bends over and makes some...interesting noises...right as the plane comes to a halt*  
  
Erik: Hm? *His ears start to hurt* Agh...*Pops his ears; sighs* Muuuccchhh better.... *Munches on a bag of plain M&M's*  
  
Pilot: Ladies and gentlemen, we at American Airlines thank you for flying with us today. We are now in LaGuardia Airport; the temperature is 32 degrees; there is lots of snow on the ground.  
  
*A faint whimpering noise from the cockpit is heard over the intercom*  
  
Pilot: *At some distance form the intercom* Oh, shut up! Just because I had to throw your stuffed teddy bear out of the window and it got sucked into a jet's engines, doesn't mean that you have to completely wig out!! *At the intercom* Ahem. Much excuses, ladies and gentlemen. That was just my co- pilot. Anyway, have a nice stay in New York City!  
  
Co-Pilot: And don't let the door hit you on the way out!  
  
Pilot: Shut up, Greg!  
  
*Intercom gets shut off*  
  
Elizabeth: *Standing up, scratching her head* Well...that's never happened before...*blinks* Ah, well! *pushes her way through the crowded Coach* C'mon, people move it!  
  
Nadir: *Grabbing his bag and her bags (23 count), follows her, stumbling a bit under the weight of her bags*  
  
Erik: *Stands up, stretches, yawns, cracks his knuckles, and gets his bags out of the overhead compartment*  
  
Raoul: *Has fun blowing bubbles as he stands up*  
  
Erik: *Throwing Raoul his bags* Are you mentally ill, or something, Vicomte?  
  
Raoul: Huh? ...*Twitches*  
  
Erik: Actually, no...you're just 10,000 candles short of the Paris Opera's chandelier...  
  
Christine: *Standing up, trying to pry Meg off of her waist with a crowbar and grab her bags at the same time*  
  
Meg: *Mumbling incoherent things about metal objects, airplanes, bunny- loving-fops and psychopathic phantoms*  
  
Elizabeth: *Waiting with Nadir on the exiting ramp*  
  
Nadir: Thank god that's over!  
  
Erik: ^_^ *Walks off, smiling smugly, accompanying Christine*  
  
Christine: 0_o *Still has Meg wrapped around her waist*  
  
Raoul: *Straggling behind, carrying his bags, Erik's bags, Christine's bags, and Meg's bags*  
  
Elizabeth: Okie-dokie, let's get a move on! We've got to catch a cab before it gets too busy!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
^_^ And that's it for chapter 3! In the next chapter, they hail a cab (should be very humorous). And, as always, please review! Thank you. – PhantomessRose1881 


	4. Taxi Cabs and other Fine Things

Chapter four! Yee!! ^_^ Cheers to everyone who's read this...and of course to those who reviewed!!  
  
Much fwoot and snuffluff to everyone! ^_^ ~ PhantomessRose1881  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
(*After a fifteen-minute trek through LaGuardia Airport, they finally make it out through the arrival gate. Now they have to get a cab*)  
  
Elizabeth: Woot! Snow!! Yipee!! *Goes to jump in the 3 foot snow that has accumulated after the plane's landing*  
  
Erik & Nadir: *Grab on to either arm and restrain her*  
  
Elizabeth: *Whimpers when she sees Nadir, but then realizes Erik is also holding her, so she perks up* ^_^  
  
Erik & Nadir: *Have to carry her between them while they walk*  
  
Raoul: *Skips along next to Christine, humming* I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts...de-de-le-de-de...There they are a-standing in a row-  
  
Erik: *Manages to pull out Punjab lasso with free hand, and brandishes it menacingly*  
  
Raoul: Eeep! *Thinks...again...* *Sings* It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all!  
  
Erik: Gahh!!! Shut up!!  
  
Raoul: *Giggles, then proceeds to sing "Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend" in a high falsetto* A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, but diamonds are a girl's best friend!  
  
Erik: *Twitches, and tries to lasso Raoul*  
  
Raoul: *Dodges Punjab lasso, and continues singing to himself, keeping distance between him and Erik*  
  
Elizabeth: *Wriggles free and runs to the curb, trying to hail a taxicab* Oy!! Oy you! Over here!!! *Waves hand in the air* OY, STUPID!! Over 'ere!!!  
  
Raoul: *Sees people walking across the street, decides to try too, so he walks across- right when a taxi is coming*  
  
Taxi: *Comes to a screeching halt, narrowly avoiding hitting Raoul*  
  
Meg: *Wide-eyed* Wow...  
  
Elizabeth: *Climbing into the cab* Huh...never thought of that...  
  
Erik: *Following her* Because you're not stupid enough to do something so idiotic.  
  
Elizabeth: Oh yeah! ^_^  
  
Christine: *Hops into cab, dragging Raoul and Meg with her*  
  
Cabbie: Where to?  
  
Elizabeth: The Edison Hotel, please. *Hands him money*  
  
Cabbie: O-kay. *Guns up cab again and drives*  
  
Nadir: *From outside of the cab* WAAAIIITTT!!! YOU FORGOT MEEE!!!!!!  
  
Meg: Did you hear something?  
  
Elizabeth: What, you mean besides the voices in my head?  
  
Meg: Yes, I- *Stops, looks at her oddly, then continues* I know I definitely heard something...  
  
Nadir: *Runs to catch up with the cab, and grabs on to the rear bumper, hanging on for dear life* *His turban flies off of his head* Hey!! I HATE MY LIIIIIFFFEEEEE!!!!!  
  
(*Five minutes later*)  
  
Raoul: *Sings* Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall! Ninety-nine bottle of beer! Take one down- Pass it around! Ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall! Ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall! Ninety-eight bottles of beer! Take one down- Pass it around! Ninety-seven bottles of beer on the wall!  
  
(*Ten minutes later*)  
  
Raoul: Sixty bottles of beer on the wall!  
  
Elizabeth: *Blinks, hums "Carpe Noctem"* You gotta curse the day! It's nothing but a merciless night! So open up your arms, and then you get down on your knees! You suck in all the darkness and you're ready now to seize! Seize the night! ...Seize the night! *Hums the chorus to "Carpe Noctem"*  
  
(*Ten minutes later*)  
  
Raoul: Thirty-five bottles of beer on the wall! Thirty-five bottles of beer!  
  
Erik: *Twitches spasmodically*... Gah...  
  
(*Five minutes later*)  
  
Raoul: Eleven bottles of beer on the wall, eleven bottles of beer! Take one down- Pass it around-  
  
Erik: SHUT UP!!!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SHUT UP!!!  
  
Raoul: Meep! *Shrinks back in his seat* Don'tkillme! Iwon'tdoitagain!  
  
Erik: Yeah right...  
  
Taxicab: *Pulls up in front of the Edison Hotel*  
  
Everyone: *Get out of the cab*  
  
Meg: *Walks around to the back of the cab* Ooohhhh!! Hi, Persian!!  
  
Nadir: *Groans, pushes himself up from his place on the ground* Ow...thirteen miles...from the airport to here...I've been on the back bumper...*groans*  
  
Meg: *Proudly* See? I told you I heard something!!  
  
Elizabeth: Y'know...I never even noticed he was missing in the first place...  
  
Nadir: *Sarcastically* Oh it's so nice to know I'm loved...  
  
Elizabeth: C'mon! Let's get checked in. I've got something planned for us afterward, seeing as I filched my dad's money...*Counts money* Whoo...that's a lot of cash...Hehehe...  
  
Meg: *Sticking her foot in the snow for no good reason* I'm cold...  
  
Christine: Y-y-y-y-yeah...Brrr...l-l-l-let's go inside...I'm f-f-f-freezing out here...*shivers*  
  
Elizabeth: Well, you go outside in New York in a white dressing gown and under-dress from 1880-something, Paris France...of course yer gonna be cold!  
  
Christine: *Shivers*  
  
Elizabeth: All right, let's go inside. Besides, we have to be on time for what I have planned!  
  
Erik: Oh, the sheer joy of it all...  
  
Elizabeth: I'm pretending I didn't hear that, Erik...besides, I think it's something you'll rather enjoy...  
  
Erik: *Perks up* ^_^ Really?  
  
Elizabeth: Yup.  
  
Erik: Okay then!  
  
Elizabeth: Right...get the fop...  
  
Raoul: *Is running in circles with head back and his mouth open, trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue, scaring random people in the process*  
  
Random New Yorker: What tha hell?  
  
Random New Yorker's Dad: Why, in my day-  
  
Random New Yorker: Please dad, not here...I want to get as far away from that mental hospital escapee as possible...  
  
Random New Yorker's Dad: Hey! I only escaped once, I'll have you know...and they haven't caught me yet...  
  
Random New Yorker: Not you, ya old coot! I- oh, forget it...*They walk away as quickly as possible*  
  
Erik: Come here, you little deranged fop, you...*Pulls out a net*  
  
Raoul: Oh, no!! Not the men in white coats again! AAHHH!! *Runs*  
  
Erik: I'll have you know, I'm wearing black! *Chases after him with the net* No one disses the outfit!! No one!! You'll have to deal with the Phantom of the Opera!! *Laughs maniacally*  
  
Elizabeth: -_- *Muttering to herself, watching Erik* ...Chasing someone around with a net...referring to self in the third person...laughing like an escaped mental hospital patient...no, Ma, I'm not crazy; my friends are just freaks...  
  
Erik: *Comes back, dragging Raoul, who is caught in the net, with him* Okay. Let us go inside.  
  
(*They all go inside the hotel. Once inside, they go about trying to warm up*)  
  
Meg: *Has all but frozen from being outside for a while* Brrr...brrr...brrrrrrrrrrr *Shivers*  
  
Raoul: *Is still in the net, and has begun poking Erik, for lack of better things to do* Hehehehehe....  
  
Erik: -_- *raises an eyebrow* Stop. *Drops him on the floor*  
  
Raoul: *Stands up and continues to poke him* ^_^  
  
Erik: *Snaps* STOP IT RIGHT NOW, DAMMIT!! *Seethes, twitching*  
  
Raoul: 0_0* *Yelps, then slips and falls in a puddle of water that had accumulated from where Meg was standing*  
  
Erik: *Smirks, chuckling*  
  
Christine: *Comes in, dragging Nadir*  
  
Nadir: Owww... *eyes widen* my turban...why? Why? Whyyy???? Oh cruel fate, what have I done that causes you to forsake me? I-OUCH!! *Gets dropped by Christine once she meets up with everyone else*  
  
Elizabeth: *Goes over to the front desk, and talks with the person there about her room reservations; comes back a few minutes later* Okay, guys! *Glances at Christine and Meg* and...uh...girls *Casts a quick glance at Raoul, raising an eyebrow* I've got the room arrangements made. Grab your bags, and we'll go upstairs!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************* That's it for chapter four! Hope ya liked it! More insanity and oddness to ensue in the upcoming chapters! ~ PhantomessRose1881 


	5. Tickets, Giftshops and PhanGirls

Hey, everyone! Thanks to those who reviewed for the past four chapters. Here's chapter five! ~ PhantomessRose1881 **************************************************************************** ****************  
  
(*They have all gone upstairs, chosen their rooms and unpacked. They are now back outside in the snow, some wearing coats, boots and stuff, and others, (Raoul, for example) is still wearing his previous clothes, so he is, therefore, very, very cold, as you can well imagine. Elizabeth is running about, towards the Half-Price tickets stand at the 'center' of Times Square. Unfortunately, there is a freakishly long waiting line...*)  
  
Raoul: *Teeth chattering* W-why am I the on-nly one not w-w-wearing any c-c- coat?  
  
Erik: *Smirking evilly* Because, we ran out of them, fop-boy. And someone has to turn into an ice statue. *smirks, looking at Nadir for a moment* You almost met that fate, my friend. Fortunately, the fop, Raoul is here to take your place.  
  
Nadir: And, I thank you for that. *bows, pushing Raoul into a pile of dirty snow*  
  
Meg: *Eyeing Elizabeth* Why is she hopping up and down like a maniac?  
  
Erik: Because she is. *Gets smacked on the head by Elizabeth and her twenty- pound bag of money and 'Phantom' memorabilia* Owww!! _  
  
Elizabeth: *Giggles like a mentally-ill nutcase; cheers as the line moves up a bit* Yay!!! My nose, legs, arms, body, and tongue are all completely numb, but this is worth it!!  
  
Christine: I worry about her...  
  
Nadir: Don't we all?  
  
Meg: Yes.  
  
(*Nearly an hour later, Elizabeth and the gang reach the ticket stand. Everyone is in various stages of losing their minds, or freezing their butts off, Raoul is now extremely close to catching pneumonia, and looks oddly like a snowman (Meg had, out of boredom, decided to turn him into a snowman, and she did a good job, actually), and Elizabeth is eagerly paying the ticket man for six tickets to a play*)  
  
Elizabeth: Okay, people, let's go to a gift shop and fool around until two o'clock!  
  
Everyone else: *Groan*  
  
Elizabeth: Oh, and lets bring the Raoul-snowman with us! It's purdy!  
  
Erik: *Grins and loads said Raoul-snowman into a wagon and drags him along behind him* I think I'm going to like it here...  
  
(*Ten minutes later, they walk into a Broadway-gift shop*)  
  
Meg: So, what is this place?  
  
Elizabeth: It's a Broadway gift shop. They're everywhere...*thinks* just like Erik Phan-girls! And, I'm proud to be one of 'em!  
  
Meg: *Confused* Broadway gift-shop?  
  
Erik: *in terror* Phan-girls?  
  
Elizabeth: *Grins evilly at Erik* Oh, yes, my dear Erik...Phan-girls...*Goes on to explain the significance of Broadway gift-shops to Meg, and then explains to Erik what Phan-girls are*  
  
(*Ten minutes later*)  
  
Elizabeth: ...and so that is what Phan-girls are.  
  
Erik: *His yellow eyes are twitching madly, and he is speechless (a first, don't you think?)*  
  
Nadir: Oh, so these are little fan clubs and the like where overly-obsessed girls of differing ages come together to extol the, ah, 'glory' of Erik? Why him? There should be little fan cliques for me, then, right?  
  
Elizabeth: Ah...well...uhm...not exactly...no-one really likes you...  
  
Random Nadir-fan-girl: *comes running up to him* I love you Nadir!! *hugs him* Yee!! I hugged him!! Yay!! I can now die happy! *Races away again to tell her Erik and Philippe obsessed friends*  
  
Elizabeth: *Blinks* Well...that was...weird...  
  
Nadir: I feel the strong need to go disinfect myself...  
  
Elizabeth: We all do, Daroga...We all do...  
  
Raoul-Snowman: Mphm mttt mppph?  
  
Christine: Translation: What about me?  
  
Meg: How would you know what he said?  
  
Christine: I've heard him like that before...not telling where, though...  
  
Elizabeth: Ew...*blink* must go cleanse mind now...  
  
Meg: Oh, not like that! Right?  
  
Christine: No, no. Just remember this one time where Erik got so fed up with him, that he stuffed a pair of women's stockings into Raoul's mouth. *giggles* Oh, it was so funny!  
  
Elizabeth: *Butting in* ANY-way! *to Raoul* No, fop, there are no fan-girl cliques for you...  
  
Raoul: *Makes a sound of relief*  
  
Elizabeth: ...however, there are Raoul hate cliques...*giggles evilly* Of which I am a proud member of one... *pulls on a shirt that says, "The fop must die!!"*  
  
Raoul: *Squeaks in terror*  
  
Elizabeth: *Walking around the gift-shop* Oh, look! *Holds up an Erik plushie* Another one to add to my collection!  
  
Erik: *Incredulous* You've got a collection of those?  
  
Elizabeth: *Grins insanely, nods head really fast*  
  
Christine: Ooh, look, Meg! *holds up a little Erik bobble-head; pokes it* Hehehe! This is fun!  
  
Meg: Look at this one! *Holds up a bobble-head of Raoul with his head in a Punjab lasso* I like it!  
  
Elizabeth: Hmm...what else to buy...*sees something* EE! Must...have...*picks up a bumper-sticker that reads, "I love Erik! /Fop must die!"*  
  
Erik: I worry for your sanity...and that of others...*looks at Meg, then at Christine*  
  
Elizabeth: *Her watch alarm goes off, signaling it is two o'clock* Showtime!! Let me just pay for these things...  
  
Meg: Oh, Christine! Let's buy these cute little bobble-head, thingamabobbers!  
  
Elizabeth: Yes, fine. Give 'em here. *Takes them, hands them along with her purchases to the cashier, and pulls out a wad of cash* There's more where this came from... *hands the money to the cashier, takes the bag full of 'Phantom' stuff, and leaves the store followed by Erik and the rest* Come on! *Takes off at a run towards the Majestic theater*  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Well, that's chapter five! I'd like to thank Opera Ghost 1881 for the Raoul- snowman idea! And thanks to Feya for the idea in the next chapter. Thank you both, so very much! It'll be great! Thank you, everyone, for reviewing, and I hope you will continue to do so! It really brightens my day! There will be little notes on my profile in the future about when I update (hopefully), if anyone's interested. On to more Phan-phic writing! ~PhantomessRose1881 


	6. PotO: What Happened at the Theater

No, I haven't died, (sorry for the long wait, everyone!) I've just been kinda busy, but I'm getting back to work on this as fast as I can, don't worry! Thank you ever so much all for the reviews! I'll keep churning out chapters as time goes on! Oh, and there's a surprise guest who's going to be trapped with the rest of the "PotO" gang! [grins wolfishly] Enjoy!! -PhantomessRose1881

Elizabeth: [Is standing in line to get in the theater, leaving time for the gang to catch up with her] [Calling over her shoulder] Hurry up! The line's moving!  
  
Erik: [Is walking fast, pulling the Raoul-snowman behind him in his little black wagon with little white masks all over it, and trying not to slip on any ice]  
  
Meg: [Is doing a good job of slipping on said ice] [All but collides with some people in the crowd]  
  
Elizabeth: [Sighs; annoyed; walking into the theater] [To the ticket- taker/usher] Please excuse my... friends. They're kind of...insane... Hurry _up_, people!!  
  
(Ten minutes later, they are all inside the theater, and have found their seats (Raoul has gotten out of the snowman, but is extremely cold). They are sitting there patiently, waiting for the show to start)  
  
Christine: 'Patiently' is an understatement. [points to Elizabeth, who is all but exploding with excitement and hugging her Erik plushie to death]  
  
Erik: [grimaces as he sees what is happening to the poor plushie replica of himself; gulps]  
  
(The lights all dim in the theater)  
  
Elizabeth: [Is close to squealing]  
  
(The show starts, the prologue begins)  
  
Erik: [Pulls out duct tape and tapes her mouth shut so he can watch the show in peace]  
  
(Thirty minutes later – Song: "Phantom of the Opera")  
  
Nadir: [has taped her arms to the armrests so she can't move around too much, as she is disrupting his viewing experience]  
  
Elizabeth: [Pouts, whimpers]

Nadir: [Smiles smugly]  
  
(Some time after that – Song: "All I Ask of You")  
  
Raoul: [tries to hold Christine's hand]  
  
Christine: [pokes his hand, then hits it away]  
  
Raoul: [tries to hold her hand again]

Christine: [hits it away again]

Raoul: [continues over and over for about ten minutes]  
  
Christine: [swipes Erik's duct tape and tapes Raoul's hand to his armrest]  
  
Raoul: [stares at it, poking it with his other hand for a few minutes for a few minutes, wondering why his hand won't move]  
  
(Chandelier-dropping scene)  
  
'Phantom': GOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
(The chandelier flickers high overhead, and then falls, doing that cool slo-mo shadow thing, coming closer to the stage. Unfortunately, the technicians and backstage crew members that operate the chandelier are taking a well- deserved coffee break, so as there is no-one to operate it, the chandelier swings abruptly off course, surprising all on stage, and all in the audience as it swings out over the audience and stays there, apparently hung on something for a moment. Sighs of relief can be head all throughout the audience, but not for long, as the chandelier sways to-and-fro, finally snapping loose from the cords and things that suspend it, causing it to come crashing down (metal framing, bead-work, light-fixtures inside the chandelier and all) right on Raoul de Foppe's head )  
  
Raoul: [muffled, as he is now under quite a lot of pounds of chandelier parts] Oww... (though it didn't necessarily seriously hurt his brain (he hardly had one to begin with))  
  
(Intermission)  
  
Erik: I love this play!! [to Nadir] I love this- no noise or annoying babble from her [points to Elizabeth, who is trying to be free of her duct tape restraints, and is clearly failing] and best of all, no annoying foppiness! [grins, pointing to pieces of the chandelier, which Raoul is still stuck under] Ah, life is good...  
  
Nadir: Have you been eating too much chocolate again, Erik?  
  
Erik: I can't help it if I have a strong liking-  
  
Nadir: Try "Obsession"...  
  
Erik: A _liking_ for chocolate.  
  
Nadir: [cough] Indenial [cough]

Erik: [snorts derisively]  
  
(The entr'acte starts as the lights dim again)  
  
Erik: [rockets into his seat, looking attentively at the stage]  
  
Elizabeth: [makes muffled sounds]  
  
Erik: [sighs, and rips the duct tape off her mouth]  
  
Elizabeth: [yells] OOOOUUUUUCCCCHHHHH!!!!!  
  
(The orchestra stops abruptly; all goes silent)  
  
Elizabeth: [meekly] sorry... [shrinks back into her seat, blushing furiously]  
  
(The orchestra picks up where they left off)  
  
Erik: [sniggers]  
  
Elizabeth: [pokes him, grinning]  
  
Erik: [glares]  
  
Elizabeth: [stops and turns back to the stage]  
  
Erik: [smiles to himself]  
  
(Scene: "Notes: Act II/Twisted Every Way")  
  
Elizabeth: [thinking [Hmm...this would be a bit more enjoyable if...Philippe was here!] goes all "I Dream of Jeanie"-like; wriggles her nose, bows her head, and a few moments later, who should appear out of thin-air, none other than the Comte de Chagny himself! (at this, all Philippe-phan girls squeal and faint)] Hullo...[grins widely, if not somewhat psychotically, at the Comte, who had landed unceremoniously on the floor]  
  
Philippe: [blinks] Where am I? ...  
  
Raoul: [who is still woozy from the chandelier-incident] Oww...huh....Philippe? What're you doing here?  
  
Philippe: If I knew I'd tell you...wait...what are you doing here?!  
  
Raoul: [shrugs, points to Elizabeth] She dragged us here.  
  
Philippe: Us?!  
  
Raoul: Yeah! Me, Christine, the Persian, the ballet rat and [gulp...dramatic pause] the Opera Ghost...[twitch] Oh, and me! [perks up]  
  
Elizabeth: [rolls her eyes] You already named yourself, fop.  
  
Raoul: Oh, yeah! [grins stupidly]  
  
Philippe: [groans] _Raoul_... [turns to Elizabeth] Would you be so kind as to tell me where we are?  
  
Elizabeth: Sshh! Play going on- must watch! [snaps her attention back to the stage]  
  
Philippe: [sighs, resigns himself, turns around and watches the scene in silence]

(Scene: "Before the Premiere of Don Juan Triumphant")  
  
Erik: [to Nadir] Hah! Told you "Don Juan" would be a hit!  
  
Nadir: [flipping through his playbill] [Matter-of-factly] Don Juan doesn't even finish the final act because the Phantom brings Christine down to his labyrinth again.  
  
Erik: [whirls in his seat from watching the show] WHAT!?  
  
Nadir: Yes, Erik, your precious opera does not even finish.  
  
(Scene: "The Point of No Return")  
  
Erik: [pouts at Nadir's previous comment]  
  
Meg: [watches the scene with rapt attention, staring unblinking at the stage]  
  
Christine: [commenting on the stage Christine] She's pretty good, wouldn't you say, Raoul?  
  
Raoul: [is drooling at stage Christine] Hm? Yep....[nods dazedly, swiping drool from his chin]  
  
Christine: Raoul!  
  
Raoul: [turns to Christine] Huh? [turns back to the stage just as 'Christine' removes the mask from 'Erik's' face] [screams like a girl upon seeing 'Erik's' 'disfigured face' right at the time where 'Meg' screams upon fining the garroted body of 'Piangi']EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!!!!!  
  
Elizabeth: [who has been drooling over the mere sight of Philippe] [disappointedly tears her gaze away from the back of Philippe head to look at Raoul] Ouch!!! Dammit, I only have two eardrums, fop!  
  
Raoul: [sheepishly] Sorry... [slumps into his seat, and proceeds to watch the show in half-silence, making the occasional whimper of fear whenever he sees 'Erik']  
  
(Scene: "Beyond the Lake")  
  
Erik: [watches with an evil glint in his golden eyes as 'Raoul' gets the Punjab lasso thrown around his neck and tightened little by little]  
  
Raoul: [whimpers in fear at this, clutching at his neck every so often]  
  
Philippe: [Rolls his eyes at his brother's incessant foppiness]  
  
(The big 'Erik/Christine kiss' scene)  
  
Erik: [Has a large grin on his face]  
  
Christine: [Has a distant happy smile on her face]  
  
Raoul: [Is gritting his teeth, looking angrily at Erik]  
  
Elizabeth: [Is gritting her teeth thinking [It should've been me...it should've been me...grr...jealousy rising...]]  
  
(The ending part)  
  
"Erik": It's over now, the music of the NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!  
  
Elizabeth: [crying] WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! Why is it over? Why? WHYY!!???  
  
Meg: Shush! [Watches as 'Meg' comes on stage and picks up the mask and the curtain falls] So sad...[sniff] Sad yet beautiful...  
  
(The audience claps appraisingly as the cast comes out for their bows)  
  
Erik: That was pure genius! [claps as he stands]  
  
Philippe: I enjoyed that immensely.  
  
Raoul: [Nod-nod-nod] Yup! It was okay.  
  
Elizabeth: [glowers at the fop] 'Okay'? 'Okay'?! ARE YOU MAD?? It was more than okay! It was a pure masterpiece of musical theater!  
  
Raoul: Uh-oh....EEEEEEEPPPP!!!! [races towards the theater entrance with Elizabeth on his tail]  
  
Philippe: [sigh] I'd better go save him..._again_... [runs off after them]  
  
Erik: [feels for his Punjab Lasso] Hey...where'd my lasso go?  
  
Nadir: [snickers]  
  
Erik: DAMMIT! SHE STOLE MY LASSO!!! [Tears off after her]  
  
Meg and Christine: [blink, look at one another and run after them]  
  
Nadir: Wait, don't leave me here all alone!!! [follows them]

Well, that was chapter six! What did ya'll think about it? R&R, please! Suggestions for chapter seven would be appreciated! I hope to have the other chapters up faster than this one. Hehehe...now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go capture the Comte and Erik. grins madly and runs after Erik and Philippe, followed by a hoard of rabid fangirls -PhantomessRose1881 


	7. FopStrangulation, Chocolates and Randomn...

Hello! Soooo sorry for the long wait! Life has just been crazy as of late, what with starting High school and all. Anyways, same story – basically plot less, just a random phic. Here's long awaited chapter 7!! -P.Rose

* * *

Raoul: (is running down the sidewalk as fast as he can out of sheer terror of being strangled by Elizabeth, who is trying to work the Punjab lasso. Looks behind him, sees that she is tangled in the lasso, and skids to a stop, grinning) 

Elizabeth: (is currently trying to untangle herself)

Erik: (leaps over her and continues his relentless pursuit of Le Foppe)

Raoul: (eyes widen) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (Runs at top speed again, hearing Philippe from far away shouting at Erik to 'Stop chasing his brother' and for Raoul to 'Stop running into innocent pedestrians!' Crashes into a man who just seems to have appeared there out of thin air) (On the ground; woozy) (Looks up) Whuh....Hullo! Sorry if I ran into you... (looks sheepish)

(The man turns around, turning out to be no other than Herbert von Krolock (from "Dance of the Vampires"!)

(A/N: Yes, I just had to add him into the madness! (glomp) Behold my mighty Authoress powers!! (cackles)

Herbert: (looks down at Raoul, helps him up) Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Are you alright is the question. (grins) You look like you've just seen a ghost!

Raoul: We-ell... (Looks over his shoulder to see Erik, who has retrieved his lasso and is now charging full-speed at him) (lets loose a girlish scream) AAAAAAHHHHH! DonthurtmewhatdidIeverdotoyouleavemealoneheeeeeellllppp!!!! (takes off at a run down the street again, with Erik and Elizabeth in hot pursuit)

_(A little farther back on the sidewalk_)

Christine: (is peering into a window of a shop that sells sweets)

Meg: (grins, peeking in as well, looking at everything greedily)

Christine: (giggles, remembering that 'chocolate incident' back at the Paris Opera)

(A/N: Yes, I just had to throw that in there! Thanx Raikune!)

Nadir: (is running after Erik, trying to calm him down and failing miserably)

Philippe: (sighs, puts a hand to his forehead, where he feels a headache coming on) (Hears footsteps, looks up and sees Herbert walking towards him closes his eyes, briefly wondering if he is the product of his subconscious after noting his frilly attire. Opens his eyes, and sees Herbert leaning against a wall of the candy shop) (Thinking: _No, he's definitely real...)_

Herbert: Hello. That young man who is currently running for his life...is he related to you?

Philippe: (rubbing the bridge of his nose) Yes...unfortunately. He's constantly enraging the Opera Ghost by doing one thing or another.

Herbert: (nods) I see. (blinks, then remembers himself, grinning) How rude of me! I haven't even introduced myself! (bows elegantly) I'm Herbert von Krolock. You are...?

Philippe: Comte Philippe de Chagny from Paris. (smiles)

Herbert: (grins) Pleased to meet you. (looks around) So, how did you come to be here?

Philippe: I'm still wondering that myself...

Herbert: (hearw Raoul's girlish screams again) Well, it seems like he could do with some rescuing. Shall we? (bows again, allowing him walk first)

Philippe: Yes, it's always I who has to pull him out of the mess he makes. (The two walk off to go help Le Foppe)

Christine: (Comes out of the candy store, mouth smeared with chocolate, giggling, clutching a bag of sweets) I love this city!!!

Meg: (giggles in agreement. They both trot after Philippe and Herbert, giggling)

(_Back up with Raoul and Erik_)

Raoul: (Is on the ground, hog-tied, with the Punjab lasso around his neck)

Erik: (is enjoying fop-strangulation, golden eyes glimmering, mad with excitement)

Elizabeth: (has taken to playing in the snow)

Nadir: (is stuck holding her bag of 'Phantom' stuff, watching the people who stare at them as they pass)

Philippe: (runs up behind Nadir, sees Raoul and Erik. Glares, walks over to Raoul, shoving Erik out of the way. After a few minutes, he has his brother free) Are you alright?

Raoul: (nods, looking shaken)

Herbert: (watches this, standing beside Nadir)

Nadir: (notices him, blinks and inches away from the flamboyantly-dressed young man)

Christine and Meg: (Run up behind him, lugging their bags of candy)

Meg: (pouts at having missed some fop-strangulation)

Christine: (after having a blonde moment, in which she stands there and blinks cluelessly, smiles, relieved that Raoul is okay)

Elizabeth: (walks over, looking confused. Sees Herbert, grins and squeals excitedly) EEE! HERBERT!!! C'mere, my little frilly vampire!!!

Herbert: (dodges her as she tries to glomp him, and runs back the way he came, screaming girlishly)

Elizabeth: (Chases after him, giggling madly)

Philippe: (sighs) I fix one problem, and another one happens soon afterwards.... (Stands and runs after Elizabeth with the intent to save Herbert from her insane clutches)

Raoul: (Sees Christine's bag o' chocolate) OOHH!! CHOCOLATE!!! (squeals and snatches the bag, sitting in a pile of snow, where he proceeds to down the entire bag in three minutes flat) (Looks sick) Uughhh ....Shouldn't have done that... hiccup

Nadir: (looks amused)

Erik: (eyetwitch realizes he still has his lasso) (Grins evilly, eyes gleaming)

Raoul: (Recognizes that look and stands, trying to run, but the chocolate slows him down)

Erik: (Runs after him in pursuit once again)

Nadir: (Rolls his eyes and goes after them in an attempt to keep Erik in check)

Christine: (tags along behind him)

Meg: (blinks, notices that she is the only one left, and skips off back to the chocolate shop)

* * *

Heh. And that was chapter seven! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if it's not as long as usual. I've been suffering form a major case of writer's block... (twitch) Hope to have the next chapter up some time! As always, review!! -P.Rose 


End file.
